Confessions of the Soul
by Foxy-Kikyou's-Destroyer
Summary: Kagome is leaving for good to marry Hojo, and as expected, Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight. Will he finally tell Kagome his feelings or will he lose her forever? InuKag HoKag MirSan SessRin
1. Default Chapter

~Hello Friends! This is Foxy here...with my first Inuyasha fanfic...*sigh* I am so nervous. Please don't hate on this first chapter...but don't hold back either. I like to know the truth...sometimes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...but if I did...*sigh* *evil grin*...the things I could do.   
  
Anyways....R&R! Other than that...get on with the story!  
  
~~~Chapter 1: A Truth That Was A Lie & A Harsh Goodbye  
  
Flowers. That is all that Kagome saw as she approached a nearby opening. A slight breeze blew by causing the perfume of the flower to wrap it's essense around her. She runs into the flowers, forgeting that she was with Inuyasha and the others. She looks around in complete shock of the beauty that ingulfed around her.  
  
"It is so beautiful here..." Kagome whispers to no one before lying down in the tiny flowers that illuminated the colors of purple,pink, and yellow.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood in complete confusion as he watched Kagome. He catches her scent among all the flowers and instantly smiles at the fragrance. He loved her scent because,for a reason he didn't understand, made him seem to relax. He looked around a bit more before walking toward Kagome. As he caught sight of the girl lying peacfully on the ground his heart stopped. He had never really noticed how beautiful she was. He then found himself at her side looking down at her and then remembered what he had said to her earlier that afternoon.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why do you do that to yourself?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he woke up from his dream.  
  
"Do what?" Inuyasha asked grumpily as he yawned awkwardly and stretched his arms out.  
  
"Why do you blame yourself for her death and why can't you let her go?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep...about Kikyo and about telling her that you are sorry for killing her...."  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Well, it may as well be....I 'am' her reincarnation after all."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked down at the ground causing Kagome to flinch a bit. Inuyasha then rested his hands behind his head as he looked up at her again.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha..." Kagome pleaded as her eyes softened a little.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice a little colder now.  
  
"Yes. I do, I can't stand seeing you this way."  
  
"It is because it is my fault that she is dead and I can't let go of her because of that...I can't do it until I get what I deserve for killing her."  
  
"But you didn't! Naraku tricked you both! Don't you understand? It wasn't your fault that she is dead."  
  
"I killed her...and if you stay here with me you will die too. So you tell me, why risk it?"  
  
"It is because I am here for you, just like Kikyo was...you have to forgive yourself."  
  
"YOU COULD NEVER BE LIKE KIKYO! KIKYO WAS SPECIAL AND BEAUTIFUL! YOU COULD NEVER BE LIKE HER SO DON'T EVEN COMPARE YOURSELF TO HER!"  
  
Kagome began to softly weep, "I am sorry, but I care about you...I can't stand seeing you hurt, and to let you know, I wasn't trying to be like Kikyo..." she then ran off only to be seen again about 30 minutes later.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Inuyasha swiftly catches a torturing smell to him. He looks down at Kagome shocked and sadened. Tears, she was crying again. His heart sank as he kneeled down beside her.  
  
"What do you want." Kagome asked as she looked up at the clouds, trying not to notice the wet sensation running down her cheeks.  
  
"I wanted to apoligize for the other day...I didn't mean to hurt you." Inuyasha stated trying to keep his eyes away from hers.  
  
"Well, you did."  
  
"I know and that kills me. I shouldn't have yelled at you when all you were trying to do was help me. I am also sorry about saying that you were trying to be like Kikyo when the truth is that you never act like Kikyo."  
  
"...you're...sorry? I have never heard you say that before. It is just that I don't want you to keep hurting yourself like this and then you basicly said that you thought that I wasn't special or beautiful..."  
  
"Uh? I didn't mean it that way...I mean you are special...and I guess you're pretty..."  
  
".....thanks....."  
  
Inuyasha then slowly layed down beside her taking in her scent once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why don't they just go on and tell eachother?" Miroku wondered aloud to himself as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Tell eachother what Miroku?" Sango asked, taking her gaze off of the playing Shippo so that she was facing Miroku.  
  
"That they both love eachother."  
  
"Love? How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, the way they look at eachother, and the way they are always fussing about stupid stuff. Plus I know that they are always thinking about eachother."  
  
Sango began to get a dumbfounded look on her face as she noticed that he had just described the way she was with him. ' Does this mean that....I love Miroku?!' She thought to herself.  
  
"I guess you're right. Miroku?" Sango questioned as she swiftly looked to the ground.  
  
"Yes Sango?" Miroku asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Is that how you feel about me...I mean I know we act like that, but do you always think about me?"  
  
"To be honest...I would say 'yes'"  
  
"Yes?...."  
  
"Yea, but mainly because you are hot..."  
  
Sango then raised her hand and gave him 4 good swings, none of them missing, before he fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.  
  
"You are such a pervert!" Sango yelled angrily as she walked away with her hands wrapped around her waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think that I am exactly like Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she looked at the dog demon, who was trying to scare away a butterfly from his nose.  
  
"Well, no. You just seem to be...you, and no one else." Inuyasha stated before giving up on scaring the butterfly.  
  
"Oh, really? I am glad to hear that you don't think of me as Kikyo just because I am her reincarnation."  
  
"I would never think of you as her. You are both two different people."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome then began to play with her hair before leaning over and kissing Inuyasha playfully on the cheek. They then laid there for a few minutes in shock before one of them spoke.  
  
"So, Kagome, how is 'your time'?" Inuyasha questioned, still in shock of knowing that Kagome had kissed him.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, that is what I mainly have to talk to you about." Kagome gulped out, watching Inuaysha's face tense.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, this isn't easy to say..."  
  
"Just tell me already!"  
  
"I'm...I'm...I'm getting...um...married to Hojo."  
  
"What!? Hojo!? That bastard!?"  
  
Inuyasha hadn't met Hojo but by the way Kagome talked about him, he seemed to be stuck up and cold hearted.  
  
"What possesed you to marry him?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, trying to hide the hurt in his heart.  
  
"It was a deal my family made with his. The deal was that if I didn't find a husband by the age of 18 then I would have to marry Hojo, so you see, it wasn't my idea." Kagome whispered as she turned over on her stomache.  
  
"So you don't want to marry him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why don't you just live here with the others and me? You could just run away here."  
  
"No, Inuyasha. Not when you have Kikyo and Sango has Miroku. I would be like a fifth wheel, or I would just be in the way."  
  
"No you wouldn't Kagome. Without you here it would be Hell."  
  
"That is sweet of you to say but maybe it is for the best that I marry Hojo."  
  
"For the best?! Why would it be for the best?!"  
  
Kagome stood up at this response and looked around one last time at the flowers, " So then I would stop wishing on something that can never happen.",she finished before walking off to where Sango and the others had been.  
  
'What did she just say?' Inuyasha mentally asked himself and then got up to follow Kagome, wishing that he could conjure up a way that Kagome could stay and help find the last remaining shard, that she could stay with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
Kagome and the others approached the well with forlorn looks on their face. They were sure that they would never see eachother again. This thought scared Inuaysha and he wished that he was nicer to the girl. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all decided to go get food and water. Inuyasha, who was still sadened, took Kagome's hand and lead her to a small opening in the forest.  
  
"Please, stay here with us, with me." Inuaysha pleaded as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I want to but I can't Inuyasha. I wish they were some way I could." Kagome whispered sadly.  
  
"Why can't you just stay here with me? I mean, I know that you've already told me that you would be in the way because of Sango and Miroku. Not to mention Kikyo and me, but you have been here with us for so long and so far you haven't been in the way."  
  
"But you don't understand!"  
  
"Make me understand! Damnit Kagome!"  
  
Kagome began to cry harshly. She looked dead into Inuyasha's eyes before letting out her response.  
  
"It is because it hurts! It hurts knowing that I am the only one without someone to love!" Kagome scorned, her face now covered with her salty tears.  
  
"So you're going to marry that asshole Hojo?!" Inuyasha yelled loudly as he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"At least he loves me and not the reincarnation of me!"  
  
"Fine! Go marry your precious 'Hojo' and see if I care!"  
  
"I will if you let me go you jerk!"  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome go with hate in his eyes. The force of his grip had caused a bruse and when he had let go she went slamming into the ground.  
  
"I hate you!" Kagome cried, trying to be strong as she stood up.  
  
"Hate me? I don't want you to hate me...I don't even want you to go!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Then why are you making it seem like it? Why are you making it so hard?!"  
  
"Because I don't want to you to say goodbye..."  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha, you knew that I couldn't stay with you forever."  
  
"But I want you to...with you I don't feel alone anymore."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened a bit more and she walked toward Inuyasha. When she could reach out and touch his face, Kagome leaned over once more and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ears, 'I'm sorry but I have to go'. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stood there for a while before heading back to camp to wait for the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five minutes after Sango and Miroku had returned....  
  
"That food was great!" Shippo cried out with his face still stuffed.  
  
"Well, we got the best food for Kagome's departure." Miroku stated sadly as he picked at his remaining food.  
  
"Why did you have to say 'Kagome's departure'? Now you've made me sad! Miroku you are such a baskethead!" Sango yelled as she got up to walk over into the middle of the woods.  
  
"Don't listen to her. It was a lovely idea. Thank you." Kagome assured the grim priest.  
  
"Well, at least someone apprieciates me." Miroku said mockingly as his eyes focused on his food.  
  
"Yea, whatever..." Inuyasha grumbled angrily.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kagome agrued as she got up to walk toward the well with her things.  
  
"Wait you're leaving now?" Miroku asked astonished and confused.  
  
"Yea, I have to meet Hojo back in my time. This is it, I am leaving for good...and getting married..." Kagome whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Feh, just rub it in everyone else's noses why don't you!?" Inuyasha growled at Kagome which earned a glance from everyone around him.  
  
"You can't leave without telling Sango goodbye!" Miroku shouted after he understood why Inuyasha was so upset.  
  
"I know but I have to....in fact, why don't you go look for her so I can say goodbye before I leave, Miroku." Kagome hinted as she looked from the woods, to Inuyasha, and back to Miroku.  
  
"OH! Okay! Be back in a second!" Miroku yelled as he entered the woods, carring Shippo on his shoulders.  
  
"Now Inuyasha, we're alone, so why don't you tell me what is wrong with you..." Kagome asked playfully as she pinched one of his ears.  
  
"Stop pinching my ears, and nothing is wrong it is just that you're leaving too early and I haven't thought of how I will say goodbye yet..." Inuyasha said quickly as he smacked the prowling hand from his ears.  
  
"Ouch! Anyways, I don't want you to say goodbye....I just want to pretend that we will see eachother again."   
  
"We will Kagome, I promise that....I won't let you go without a fight!"  
  
"Inuyasha....you don't have to fight, just don't give up on me."  
  
"I won't, no matter what!"  
  
Kagome began to walk closer to Inuyasha, after her third step she felt Inuyasha pull her to him and hugged her affectionatly. Kagome was blushing furiously at the feel of Inuyasha's strong arms being placed around her.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't let go of me..." Kagome requested as her eyes met his.  
  
"I swear that I will never let you go....never...." Inuyasha reassured.  
  
"KAGOME! I'M HERE AND YOU BETTER NOT ALREADY BE GONE!" Sango shouted from the forest barrier surrounding them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulders to look at her friends. She felt sad and alone at knowing that when she got to the other side they wouldn't be there. She jumped on the ledge of the well and motioned Inuyasha to come with her so she wouldn't get hurt. He came running along and jumped in the well with Kagome.  
  
"Now that we're alone...." Miroku mocked happily to Sango.  
  
"We're not alone you idiot...Shippo is right behind me." Sango mocked back.  
  
"No he's not. I sent him to go to the local market, which if I may add is a 2 day journey."  
  
"Oh, well, am I supposed to care...I'm only hot remember..."  
  
"Come on Sango...don't be like this."  
  
"Be like what?!"  
  
"Like a baby! That needs to be taken cared of better than that asshole boyfriend of yours..."  
  
"You got jealous!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Whatever...."  
  
Sango jumped into Miroku's arms hugging him tightly and catching the priest off guard.  
  
"What is with you Miroku? You look a little afraid..." Sango asked uneasy.  
  
"Well, I am, first of all....you've never been so close to me before and second, you have a boyfriend." Miroku confessed as he continued to eye her.  
  
"Who Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru , who was unmistakenly Inuyasha's older brother, was sweet and kind. He was once full of hate for his brother but one day figured out that his quarriels with his brother were useless and was now helping find the remaining jewel shard.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru! He 'is' coming to visit you today and I would be dead if he saw you this close to me." Miroku stated while looking around to make sure that they were alone.  
  
"I think that you just don't want to be around me!" Sango shouted harshly.  
  
"You know what, I think you're right...after all, why would I? I just saw twenty cute girls pass by and I don't want them to think that I am 'under lock down' you know? In fact you know what...screw the girls...I have Rin...she is ten times the person you will be!"  
  
"Fine you big jerk!" Sango yelled just before Sesshoumaru came strolling around the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Kagome's time....  
  
"So, this is it...you're not coming back with me?" Inuyasha said hastilly.  
  
"Don't make it sound so final!" Kagome stated in a playful manner.  
  
"But it 'is' final. This is it...you won't be there looking for the remaining jewel shard...I will be alone again."  
  
"You won't be alone...you have the others...plus this will give you a break."  
  
"A break?"  
  
"Yea, you know, from saving me and my dumb butt all the time."  
  
"No, don't say that. I don't mind saving you every so often. In fact, I think that you've saved me more than I have saved you."  
  
"Wha? How so?"  
  
"You've helped me defeat demons, you saved me from being alone, you saved me from going to hell, and you saved me from myself."  
  
"Inuyasha, please, don't make this any harder for me. Besides, now you have all the time in the world to be with Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo is different. She isn't what she used to be anymore. Now she is only bones and clay."  
  
"But you love her no different."  
  
"Yes, but I just can't see myself with her unless it is in hell. Now that you're gone then I will have no choice, no reason, to not go to hell."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Sango cried happily.  
  
"Hey baby!" Sesshoumaru shouted, also happy to see her.  
  
Rin, now 16 because of a spell, walked slowly behind. Her long raven hair blowing in the wind. 'How dare she be with Master Sesshoumaru. He deserves a better mate.'  
  
"Hey Rin!" Miroku exclaimed as he ran up to the girl and squeezed her butt firmly.  
  
"Hey sexy!" Rin teased playfully.  
  
The two instantly kissed eachother passionately  
  
"Get a room!" Sango cried, obviously pissed off at the show she was receiving.'Who does she think she is? That is so rude...and eww...I just saw her tongue collide with Miroku's...his tongue! She can't kiss him like that! Only I can do that!---*_*---Did I just say that? Snap out of it Sango! He is just a pervert...'  
  
"Oh...why dont you shut up you little whore! You had a perfectly good mate and you decided to waste it on Sesshoumaru! What a loser!" Rin taunted once she was done kissing Miroku.'I hope this plan works and I get with Sesshomaru...but if it doesn't...I could always stay with Miroku...it is his turn to say something to Sesshomaru, that is if he speaks up...'  
  
"Rin! Don't talk to her like that! And why are you all of a sudden acting like a bitch toward me?" Sesshoumaru asked wry eyed.'What is with her...'  
  
"Why don't you shut up Sesshoumaru...can't you tell by now that this 'delicous' female loves you...of course she loves me too, isn't that right baby?"Miroku asked in a serious voice.'Come on, say it...please have not forgotten the lines we rehearsed the last time...'  
  
"Rin loves Miroku...but Rin loves Sesshoumaru more...do you hate Rin? Rin sorry..."Rin stated like a child.  
  
"Yes, I know...but he doesn't love you...only Sango...but I am here."Miroku hissed playfully and kissed Rin's neck.  
  
"You love Sango too. Why does everyone love that bitch?! What did she ever do for you?" Rin huffed out furiously.  
  
"Wha? Don't say that! She has saved my life and helped me out in rough times. She has always been there for me...and for that, I owe her my life...but so far she only has my heart." Miroku confessed as he tried to hide his eyes from anyone elses.'Here it comes...the break up scene...'  
  
"Is that how you feel? All because she knows how to use a stupid boomerang and save your dum ass!? She is stupid and ugly...and only I should have your heart." Rin pouted silently.  
  
"Well at least I am not in love with someone like Sesshoumaru! He keeps you as a slave, HE IS YOUR MASTER..." Miroku screamed into Rin's shivering face.  
  
"Fine...this little 'fling' we had is OVER!" Rin yelled violently as she ran off.  
  
"Fine who needs you anyway!? YOU AREN'T EVEN WORTH THE TROUBLE!" Miroku shouted as he stomped off in the other direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat there for a while admiring Kagome's beautiful face. He then noticed a tear crawling down her pale cheek and wiped it away.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha..I will never forget you..." Kagome cried before shoving the shards in his hand and ran off into her house.  
  
"Goodbye..." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he stopped a tear froming running it's path down his cheek.'You stupid idiot! Go after her!--But, she doesn't love me she loves that Hojo guy remember Inuyasha?' He mentally slapped himself and then imagined what Inuyasha and Kagome's children would look like...and then he remembered that she was to wed Hojo.--~_~--Inuyasha looked after the door of Kagome's house hoping to see her running out of it and into his arms but was saddened when it never happened.'She is....she is really....gone...' He couldn't hold it anymore and a tear sprang from his eyes and was followed by yet another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Kagome's room...  
  
"He will be okay...you will be okay...he belongs with Kikyo...it could never work out...he hates you and you don't even like him. But, if that is true then why do I feel like this, like something isn't right without him?" Kagome questioned herself over and over and then leapt onto her bed to look out her window facing the well.  
  
Inuyasha stood there and looked at her slightly before turning and jumping down the well. Kagome suddenly was hit hard by an explosion of tears. She began to bang on the window as to signal Inuyasha to reappear and come running into her arms telling her that he loved her but was hurt to find that the dog demon did not come back up the well. Kagome stopped banging on the window and turned a sad eye to a nearby drawer. 'Music...that is it! That would help...music...I just need to listen to a song or two so that I will realize that it is nothing and that I am only crying because I miss my friends.' Kagome stood up to reach for her portable CD player and walked out the door of her room and then out of her house only to find that when her feet would no longer budge she had reached the roots of the God tree. She stared at the tree's branches and recalled Inuyasha's face. Kagome then sat down and turned on the CD player to hear what CD was in. The CD began to play and she reconized it as a mixed CD that she had made a few weeks before she had returned to Inuyasha's time. The last time. She then stopped the flood of memories to concentrate on the words to the song.She reconized the song to be the song sung by her favorite Christian band and sung the lyrics.  
  
~%~Forever~%~  
  
I lost you in the darkness  
  
When I fell from the light   
  
I held on to the world too tight  
  
I thought I'd never find you  
  
Thought I'd be alone  
  
But you took my hand and   
  
Led me home  
  
Now I know  
  
I know that  
  
You'll always be  
  
Where I go  
  
Forever is a long time  
  
To be without you in my life  
  
I wanna keep you by my side  
  
'Cuz forever is a long time  
  
You have faith when I'm faithless  
  
Strength when I don't   
  
You believe in me, even when  
  
I won't   
  
You are patient, you are true  
  
Your love is what gets me through  
  
Now I know   
  
I know that   
  
You'll always be  
  
Where I go  
  
Forever is a long time   
  
To be without you in my life  
  
I wanna keep you by my side  
  
'Cuz forever is a long...time  
  
~%~  
  
The song ended and she began to cry into her hand noticing how much of that song had related to Inuyasha and herself. Once she had calmed herself she listened to the next song which was ,unmistaningly, sung by the same band. As she heard the song come on she decided that she didn't want to hear another emotional outburst of memories flood her mind and skipped the song to the next. She quickly knew the song as a song that Christina Aguilera sang and began to sing with the beat.  
  
~%~Impossible~%~  
  
Oh...  
  
It's impossible   
  
It's impossible to love you  
  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling, yeah  
  
It's impossible, for me to give you what you need  
  
If you're always hiding from me  
  
I don't know what hurt you, I just  
  
Wanna make it right, 'cause boy I'm sick and tired  
  
Of trying to read your mind  
  
'Cause it's impossible  
  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you, this way  
  
It's impossible  
  
Oh baby it's impossible   
  
If you makin' it this way  
  
Impossible to make it easy  
  
If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard  
  
How can I, how can I give you all my love baby  
  
If you're always, alway puttin' up your guard  
  
This is not a circus, so don't play me for a clown  
  
How long can emotions keep on going up and down  
  
'Cause it's impossible   
  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you, this way  
  
It's impossible  
  
Oh baby it's impossible  
  
If you makin' it this way  
  
'Cause it's impossible   
  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you, this way  
  
It's impossible  
  
Oh baby it's impossible  
  
If you makin' it this way  
  
~%~  
  
Kagome once again fell into memories and cried harder. The memories raced threw her mind and she began to remember the bad times, and the good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Sango and then to the direction that Rin had run off to. Sesshomaru's eyes finally looked into Sango's as if he was begging to be with Rin. Sango looked hurt for a moment and then noticed Miroku sitting on a nearby rock. Sango looked back to Sesshomaru and her eyes began to tear up.  
  
"I understand..." Sango whispered softly with a slight smile upon her face.  
  
"As do I...it is love that we feel..." Sesshomaru stated as he looked into her eyes full of regret.  
  
"Hai. So it is...but it isn't for eachother is it?"  
  
"No. I suppose it is to the people who loved us first..."  
  
"Yes, I agree. I am sorry things didn't work out my friend."  
  
"I am saddened as well."   
  
With that both Sango and Sesshomaru seperated and went to the people who had stolen their hearts long before they realized it.  
  
"Miroku...why do you love me?" Sango questioned as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess one reason is because you are only to live for one,and another is the fact that you are my, well, my...kawii chibi tenshi (Cute little angel)" Miroku replied cooly and watched from the corner of his eye to see the bright red blush appear on her face.  
  
"That was sweet...but I want you to know something..."  
  
"Don't tell me...I know that you want to be with Sesshomaru and that I shouldn't have said all that stuff in front of him..."  
  
"No. Not at all, I am going to say something completly different..."  
  
"Huh? What is it Sango?"  
  
"You are right about me only living to love and be with one person and one person only..."  
  
"Yea...but that is who you are and I want to bless you and Sesshomaru."  
  
"You didn't let me finish..."  
  
"..."  
  
"The person I want to live for isn't Sesshomaru...it's you...I love you Miroku..."  
  
"What me? Sango, I love you too..."  
  
He then gathered Sango into his arms and kissed her. She returned the soft kiss with more intensity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rin, you are such a bitch..." Sesshomaru confessed harshly  
  
"And you are a good for nothing mut!" Rin spatted out coldly  
  
"Well...I love you dumbass!"  
  
"I love you too you asshole..."  
  
"Nice to know."  
  
"But do you really?"  
  
"Yes, Rin I love you and want you as my mate...no one else."  
  
"Your mate...I want to be your mate..."  
  
"Good then...it is settled..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
"Inuyasha...where is Kagome? Did you not try to stop her from leaving?" Sango asked confused.  
  
"No, she loves this 'Hobo' not me...and besides, I have Kikyo...right?" Inuyasha asked blankly  
  
"Yea, I suppose, but..."  
  
"But what? You saying that I did the wrong thing here?"  
  
"Actually, no. You chose who you wanted to be with, and it wasn't Kagome. I fully understand why you wouldn't want her to be around...I mean who needs Kagome when you have Kikyou."  
  
"HEY! Don't speak about Kagome like that! Just because I don't love her doesn't mean that you can just talk about her that way! Sure, she is great to be around but she is only a shard detector and that is it, nothing else but a dum girl!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that you bastard! You should really stop being so cruel to Kagome!"  
  
"It isn't like she can hear me...she never can again so what is the point?"  
  
"Really...you can just say whatever you want about me when I am not around...like you're true feelings about me. You didn't ever care about me...you just protected me because I was your precious shard detector."  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to spot a crying Kagome hovering near by. Her eyes were puffy from the tears she had shed earlier and the ones she was shedding right at that instant.  
  
"Kagome...why...what are you doing here..." Inuyasha asked while trying to keep his gaze from her.  
  
"I came to give this shard that I accidently left back. So if you don't mind I would like you to take it and let me leave!" Kagome yelled violently and threw the shard at the paralized hanyou.  
  
"Kagome...I didn't know...I..."  
  
"Save it Inuyasha! Oh yeah, and before I forget...here is the Ramen I brought back for you. You know because I actually care about you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know...a semi-cliffe...AREN'T I EVIL?! No? You guys don't find me evil? I will get over it....BUT I WILL KILL KIKYOU!  
  
Kikyou: Kill me? What did I do?  
  
Me: You were born, broke my Inuyasha's heart, and you practically ruined it for Kagome and Inu....is there anything more to say?  
  
Kikyou: Actually there is.  
  
Me: And what would that be?   
  
Kikyou: You forgot the part were I kill you!  
  
Me: Try your best slut!  
  
Kikyou: Take this! Kikyou tries to stab me with a knife but fails  
  
Kikyou: How come you aren't dead? I stabbed you...you should be dead.  
  
Me: Are you kidding me? You moron...it is my story...and according to my law in this story, you can't kill me...  
  
Kikyou: Oh...um...hehe...INUYASHA! HELP THIS CRAZY BITCH IS TRYING TO KILL ME! Kikyou jumps an attack  
  
Inuyasha: Leave her alone!  
  
Me: Oh shut up and get back into the story! I won't kill her...yet.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever... Inuyasha leaves room  
  
Me: Where'd Kikyou go? Damn! She snuck out...just wait Kikyou...just wait. 


	2. Kendra, the cat demon

Disclaimer:Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did.  
  
I don't have much to say at this point other than the fact that I am very confused about certain things in my life.  
  
Onword with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Mistress Kendra, the cat demon  
  
"You better go after her Inuyasha...you hurt her feelings bad that time..." Miroku's voice chimed in once Kagome was out of sight.  
  
"I'm working on it..." Inuyasha said blankly trying to recall what he had said about her.   
  
`````Flashback`````  
  
"HEY! Don't speak about Kagome like that! Just because I don't love her doesn't mean that you can just talk about her that way! Sure, she is great to be around but she is only a shard detector and that is it, nothing else but a dum girl!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that you bastard! You should really stop being so cruel to Kagome!"  
  
"It isn't like she can hear me...she never can again so what is the point?"  
  
"Really...you can just say whatever you want about me when I am not around...like you're true feelings about me. You didn't ever care about me...you just protected me because I was your precious shard detector."  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to spot a crying Kagome hovering near by. Her eyes were puffy from the tears she had shed earlier and the ones she was shedding right at that instant.   
  
``````End of Flashback``````  
  
"Damn! I really hurt her didn't I?" Inuyasha asked to himself chasing after the girl in front of him.  
  
"I hope they get this thing settled out..." Miroku blurted out to the wind.  
  
"As do I..." Sango agreed sadly.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome stopped noticing Inuyasha's present behind her.  
  
"What do you want you dum mutt!?" Kagome yelled, her voice was strong and mighty but Inuyasha could sense guilt and sadness in it too.  
  
"Kagome...I..." Inuyasha stuttered before he was interuppted by Kagome again.  
  
"Save it Inuyasha! Just leave me alone! I don't care anymore! I just don't care...."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her feeling her pain as she shrank down to her knees and sobbed to the ground.  
  
"I don't care what happens anymore to me or you. I hate you Inuyasha.... you killed me and you haven't even realized it have you?" Kagome asked with a pained expression as she stung her eyes into Inuyasha's.  
  
"Realize what?" Inuyasha was truly confussed and then a horrible scent came to his nose. Blood. It bit at his inner beings and he looked around for the source of such blood loss.  
  
"It....is....me....Inu....the....blood..." Kagome fainted before being able to finish the statement.  
  
"Kagome! What happen to you?!"  
  
"I happened to her...." A voice chackled behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku! You bastard! What did you do to her!?"  
  
"I simply did as she asked...."   
  
"What she asked?"  
  
"She told me that life wasn't worth living anymore and that in exchange for Kikyou's return, I could have her."  
  
"No, she wouldn't do that..."  
  
"Oh, but Inuyasha, she did. I own her now! And as I promised...."  
  
Kikyou suddenly appeared and smiled slightly. Naraku grabbed Kagome quickly and looked at the quivering hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kikyou whispered into the wind.  
  
"Kikyou, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes never left Kagome.  
  
"No, I'm fine...."  
  
"I am glad to see things going so well for you Inuyasha...." Naraku hissed and then looked down at the limp girl in his hands, "She smells so...nice, and her skin is so soft....yes, she would make a spectacular mate for me. She will be my queen..."  
  
"No! I won't let you! You won't do such a thing to Kagome! Besides, she already has a mate waiting for her!" Inuyasha said as he growled out the last part.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, he hasn't marked her. So, for now, I shall claim her by her lips..."  
  
"Touch her and I will kill you!"  
  
Naraku smerked at Inuyasha's response and leaned down to Kagome's face looking at her curiously. Kagome's eyes fluddered open to meet with Naraku's. She turned to see Inuyasha and Kikyou and smiled lightly.  
  
"Inuyasha....thank you." Kagome whispered quietly  
  
"For what? Look what I've done to you..." Inuyasha said as he looked away from her.  
  
"For saving me when I needed it. For teaching me about love. For living."  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes only to open them again. The Shikon no Tama glowed with a mysterious light and Kagome's eyes became blank.  
  
"What is happening to her?! What are you doing to her?" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku.  
  
"I am but only making the power in Kagome evil instead of good, because she is turning evil, the Shikon no Tama will too. She will be my queen...the ruler of the world." Naraku stated evily  
  
The glowing stopped and Kagome smiled grimly at Naraku and tapped him on his shoulder as to signal him to put her down. He, noticing the dark energy, did as she said and put her down. This caused Inuyasha to shiver a bit and Kagome looked over to the dog hanyou's pained expression.  
  
"Awww....Inuyasha is going to cry....what a sap. You honestly should be more like Naraku, strong, handsome, powerful....controller of the world. Does my chibi ko-inu (little puppy) need a kiss?" Kagome cracked as she slipped her hand out of Naraku's and went to the hanyou with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kagome looked at the angered Inuyasha and leaned in closer, wrapping her lips in his. He was astonished at what she had just done but also realized that she was only doing this to piss him off even more. She then slowly pulled off of him and walked counter-clockwise around him.  
  
"So Inuyasha...how does it feel to know that you will never have another kiss like that by me again? Does it hurt you? You know what....let's rephrase that a little. Let's have a contest between you and Naraku to find out who is a better kisser. Okay, we've already kissed you Inuyasha....now it is time for Naraku."Kagome taunted slightly.  
  
Kagome walked seductively to Naraku and brought her lips to his. She stayed like that for a while and pulled Naraku nearer every time she heard Inuyasha growl.  
  
"Wow. Nice tongue action Naraku. I guess I was correct in all this. Inuyasha, you will never be HALF of what Naraku is....so what does that make you? Oh, yea, a disgrace to everyone. You stupid hanyou...you will never win this fight." Kagome growled as she finished the kiss with Naraku.  
  
Kagome then saw Kikyou standing behind her beloved Inuyasha. ' This ought to be fun...he gets to see something that will tear at his insides for the rest of eternity.' Kagome thought as she walked past Inuyasha.  
  
"Now, as for you Kikyou, this is going to be the last...." Kagome smirked  
  
"The last what?" Kikyou asked curiously with fear.  
  
"The last time you will be able to see Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome then pulled out her bow and arrow, arching it at Kikyou. The arrow was surrounded by dark magic and was then released into Kikyou's heart. Kagome chuckled as Kikyou's scream peirced the Earth deeply.  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried out   
  
"Kikyou...." Kagome mocked heavily  
  
"You wench! Why did you kill her? She didn't deserve it!"  
  
"You are right...she deserved worse!"  
  
"Kagome....what has happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing has happened. I have just realized how stupid you are." Kagome slithered as she walked back to Naraku, wrapping her arms around him and staring into Inuyasha's eyes. "Oh, and don't call me Kagome anymore. The Shikon no Tama has turned me into a full demon. You can call me Mistress Kendra, the cat demon of all four winds...the ruler of the world."  
  
With that said she started to glow again and began to look more and more like Inuyasha except with whiskers and a tail, not to mention the preditorial slated eyes. Inuyasha gasped and his animal insticnt began to take over a bit. He started to growl and began to stalk closer to her and showed his teeth.  
  
"Oh, does my chibi ko-inu not like kitties? Shame on you for wanting to harm me." Kagome hissed and disappeared with Naraku.  
  
'I will get you back Kagome...I promise. I will always be here to protect you.' Inuyasha thought as he crept back into camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this one was so short. I really had to think about this one so that I could fix it together with the rest. I know this is a crazy story and all but don't worry. It will get better. *sweatdrops* I hope.  
  
Kikyou: Hey what is the big idea about killing me in this story?  
  
Me: I don't like you. Could you not tell by my pen name being Foxy_Kikyou's_Destroyer?  
  
Kagome: Oh no! You made me so bad! Poor Inuyasha, I hope I didn't hurt him.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome. I can't be mad at you....*confused look on face*  
  
Me: What is wrong with you?  
  
Inuyasha: Didn't Kagome kill her?  
  
Me: Yea, but I forgot that she is already dead. Well, sorry sista but you ain't coming back to life this time!  
  
Kikyou: WHAT?! But I am standing right here!  
  
Me: Well, you are going to erase in about 5....4....3....2....1....  
  
Kikyou: What is happening to me? I am disappearing....*vanished*  
  
Kagome: Where are Sango and Miroku? *hears noises in closet*  
  
Everyone: *Gathers around closet and open door to see Miroku and Sango making out.* Gross!   
  
Miroku: *Gropes Sango and she giggles*  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Me: *Slams door shut* Um...hehe...I guess we will talk later while I am trying to shove these two out of the closet...  
  
Sango from inside closet: Not now....people are reading what is happening....  
  
Miroku: Come on...  
  
Sango: No, I will not bare your child in front of all these people...  
  
Miroku: It isn't like they can see us....  
  
Me: *Sweatdrop* Uh....GOT TO GO NOW....BYE! *runs to door with baseball bat to smack Sango and Miroku upside the head* 


	3. Rememberancesort of

Hey people. Sorry about not updating or anything but I thought no one liked it. For the people who do (you know who you are) I will continue this crazy story! Another thing is that I have another fanfiction. I just wrote it and need some advice for next chapters...Just look for my name because I am very tired and my mind won't let me remember the name of my latest fanfiction...stupid brain. Anywho, go ahead and read this chapter! love ya! Foxy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...wish I did...(I deserve the pleasure...*wink*)  
  
Chapter 3: Remembrance...Sort of...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since Kagome was transformed. Since then Sango and Miroku are all over eachother, Shippou won't stop crying, and Inuyasha won't sleep until he gets back Kagome. Sure the group had seen her once or twice but she was always trying to kill them. Inuyasha was walking in the forest when he smelt a familiar fragrance prance in the air. Inuyasha quickly ran to the scent and stopped to see Kendra bathing. He sniffed the air to see if she was alone and noting that is was he walked cautiously to her side. Kendra soon felt the presence of the other and turned around slowly.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha spoke softly before a blush appeared on his face once he noticed she was naked.  
  
"Hello my chibi-inu...how many times do I have to tell you that I am not her...so are you here to kill me? Oh, forgot...you can't do that because I'm your friend..." Kendra mocked as she continued her bathing.  
  
"Kendra. Please. Why did you do this to Kagome?"  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything...the Shikon no Tama and sweet Naraku did."  
  
"Feh. Sweet? Get a life Kendra. You only survive now because you are partly Kagome."  
  
"Shut up you dumb mutt!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me..."  
  
Kendra then left her spot in the deep creek and stood beside Inuyasha. She picked up her clothes and placed them on her. She then looked up at the hanyou.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kendra asked with a slight hiss.  
  
"I want my Kagome." Inuyasha said calmly as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Well. I need her."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"So, tell me inu..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Tell Kagome that you loved her?"  
  
"What? I...I don't LOVE Kagome..."  
  
"Yes you do. I can hear your heartbeat when you talk about her."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
'Do I love her? Do I love Kagome as more than a friend? Yes. I do! I love Kagome! But...how do I retrive her?' Inuyahsa thought as he looked deep in Kendra's eyes.  
  
"What?" Kendra asked in total confussion as Inuyasha stepped up to her and tilted her head so that their eyes were meeting.  
  
"If I can't have Kagome then I may as well have you...." Inuyasha stated as he claimed her lips with a furiously soft kiss.  
  
'What...what is going on? He is kissing me...' 'Oh Inuyasha you have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that...' Kendra thought before Kagome's thoughts took over.  
  
Kagome pulled away. Her ears were gone and any other traces of her feline demon self. Her eyes shimmered brightly and a smile danced across her face.  
  
"Inuyasha...I missed you." Kagome spoke with a gentle tone.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a shocked expression.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've missed you so!"  
  
"So have I hubby."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Honey, what is wrong with you? You act like you and I haven't spent the last year happily married."  
  
"Oh...um...yea...married."  
  
"I love you so much hun."  
  
"I love you too...um...sweety..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked at the girl and smiled briefly. ' She has amnesia? Great...and now she thinks we are married. Well, I guess I could get used to it for a little while.' Inuyasha thought happily as he kissed Kagome's forehead and hugged her tight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that this is WAY short but I really am tired but don't worry...I'll make a part two to this chapter. Promise! Well...*yawn* I got to go. love you peoples! Foxy...*yawn*...the very tired Kikyou's Destoryer....*yawn* person. *sleeps quietly* 


End file.
